Ice Dancer
by Lady Laran
Summary: After the last war, the kami are devastated by what has happened and how fate has been derailed. They call upon two people who touched the life of one of their Chosen to make the necessary changes. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – Another Naruto tale and hopefully, this one will be as well received as the last tale I've spun for everyone to enjoy. I am a fan of off the wall pairings and enjoy playing with the characters to see how things go. I truly hope that you all will enjoy this little story of mine.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or make any money from this story. All I can claim is to be a fan who enjoys torturing the heck out of the characters at times.

Chapter One – A Decision Is Made

Brown eyes watched, full of tears, as the devastation continued. Nothing seemed to be held sacred as men, women, and children fell to the might of Akatsuki and the joined demons. One of the greatest villages in the Elemental Countries was falling, and nothing could be done to stop it. The owner of the dark eyes was heart broken, and the companion with the observer looked incredibly upset.

Silence eventually fell, leaving the once powerful village a ruin that housed the unburied dead. No one had survived the horrible massacre, not even the one individual the watchers had believed would make it. That one had fallen when the demon he had carried had been brutally ripped from his body, destroying the soul that kept everyone bathed in light and encouragement.

"Thus Konoha falls," a rich voice spoke, breaking the eerie silence that had enveloped the observers.

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

The rich timbre of the other voice answered the older observer, sympathy and grief coloring the tones.

"Come with me," he told the pair, leading them through a portal that had appeared beside them. When they finished stepping through, both of the observers noticed that they were now in an intricately decorated room with silks and beautifully rendered paintings. The appreciation of the décor was immediately disrupted by the sound of an argument.

"This should not have happened! The Elemental Countries had a destiny and should have remained strong. None of this was my doing."

"Calm yourself, Hachiman. No one here is blaming you, and I will be displeased if any fingers are pointed. What happened should never have occurred. Now we must find a way to remedy the situation and prevent it from happening."

The one who had led the two observers gestured for the pair with him to kneel on cushions before making his way to the group of gods.

"I may have means to do so, Izanagi-sama."

The deities turned, spotting the approaching god. The senior of them gave a warm nod as he recognized the speaker.

"Inari, you found what you were seeking?"

The Fox God gave his own nod, bowing slightly to Izanagi. It was obvious the god was not happy but seemed a tad relieved to know he had means of repairing the damages that had been afflicted to their creations.

"I have, Izanagi-sama. One of the problems was due to the fact that the Blessed were denied their true paths, not allowing for unification and harmony. The balance could never be restored as their Destined Ones were either killed or not allowed to cross their paths before being murdered by that group. I found one that should be able to allow the path to be reformed in the proper manner."

The group looked at the two kneeling on cushions when Inari gestured towards them. One of the gods gave a gentle smile when he recognized one of his own blessed.

"My Ice Dancer," he called out. "It does my heart good to see you. Inari, I am glad that you recognized him for who he is."

Inari smiled at the speaker before another speaker interrupted the conversation that was going on.

"Who is this one destined for?"

"He is destined for the one that is under my protection and bears the gift from Fujin-sama," Inari responded. "When Suijin's Ice Dancer passed from the mortal world, the soul of my champion remained unfinished."

"Then it would be best to send them back to prevent the damages that occurred and allow Inari's chosen to be fulfilled. With their knowledge, they can ensure that the others who were Blessed can be united with their Destined Ones and the world shall follow the path foreseen."

Izanagi rose, kimono whispering gracefully across the floor.

"It shall be done if the two in question agree. Omoikane is correct. The Destined Ones are the key to ensuring the well being of the world we have created. Fujin, Suijin, and Inari, please speak with them about what needs to be done. If they agree, bring them to the main chamber and we shall send them back."

The three gods in question bowed, watching as the other gods followed the god of creation out of the room. Once alone, Inari turned to the two who had been watching everything in silence.

"I can imagine you are confused."

"Just a bit," the older of the two answered, watching as the three gods took a seat near them.

"Many eons ago, nine spirits were created. Some call them bijuu, others refer to them by different names. These are spirits of great power and ability. The foreseen path was that they would be entrusted to a special mortal, one that could resonate with them and utilize their powers. When the mortals were ready, they would join with their Destined Ones. During the mating process, the barriers between them and their spirits would be removed and allow the one containing them to become yokai, true beings of the elements in physical form. Their Destined Ones would be their mates, yokai themselves. Once done, they would become the guardians of the Elemental Countries."

Suijin picked up from where Inari left off, adding more to the explanation the two needed.

"Somehow, the ways of man seemed to override the plans of the gods and none of this happened. The spirits were never meant to unite in their spiritual form; nature could not withstand it. They require the human mind to provide control to the powers that come with them. The Destined Ones were also needed to ensure the emotional protection and nurturing required."

Fujin crossed his arms over his chest, watching the pair as he continued with the conversation.

"You, Haku, are the Destined One of the Blessed that carries my gift and has the protection of Inari."

The ice user blinked, putting a few things together in his mind before he realized who it was they were speaking of. If he was correct, then it made sense as to why he'd connected with this person so easily.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said softly, looking to the three deities as he did so.

Inari gave a gentle smile, nodding and answering the young one.

"That is your future mate, Haku. His mother comes from a land that held the blessing of Suijin as well as myself, and he became my chosen when the Kyuubi was sealed within him."

"I take it you want to send us back in time to try to fix all of this?"

"You are correct, Momochi Zabuza. That is our intention," Suijin answered.

The swordsman thought for a moment, contemplating the problem. He remembered the times he'd seen the boy and winced at the memories.

"If it's possible, we need to cross paths with the boy much earlier in his life. When Haku and I met him, he was woefully untrained and poorly prepared for the life he was living. The kid needs help and not just training in the art of combat."

The three deities looked pleased at his suggestion, and the older of the pair continued.

"It'd also give us time to ensure that the others like Uzumaki will find their Destined Ones. Some kept themselves isolated so we'll have to convince them to be watching for their future mates."

Inari nodded, adding his own thoughts.

"If all nine are mated and the transition completed, Akatsuki will not find it easy to go against them. The Elemental Countries will not fall if their guardians are prepared."

Haku looked to Zabuza, who gave a silent nod. He was willing to do this and not just for the protection of their world. Zabuza was going to make sure that the one he loved as his own son would be able to experience a true childhood and be happy this time around.

"We'll do it, Inari-sama."

The trio gave a look of relief at the words from the ice shinobi. Suijin smiled, turning to the one who bore his gift.

"Upon your mating, I shall give your beloved the gift of my element. This way he is not bound to wind only. It will be up to you to guide him."

"And I shall give my gift to you once your mating is finished," Fujin told the younger one. "This will enable the two of you to work together when facing your adversaries."

"Thank you," Haku said, giving them a small bow. He was appreciative of what was being given to him and Naruto when the time was right.

"I shall speak to the others before the ritual begins to send you two back. You will be sent to a specific time, memories intact. The only difference is that you will find Haku at the time his kekkai genkai is revealed," Inari told Zabuza, who nodded and listened as the god continued.

"From there, make your way to Konoha and apply for asylum there. With Haku at your side, you have ample reason to do such a thing as Mizu no Kuni will be starting the bloodline purges. I do suggest that your path crosses with a certain blond and the courtship started so certain elements in Konoha will not try to force a new clan starting," he told the pair. "Haku, I will give you the information you need for the courtship and mating rituals."

"I will make sure it is done, Inari-sama," the slender male answered respectfully.

The fox god nodded, heading out of the room to speak to the other gods about what the five of them had discussed. He didn't anticipate a problem and was quickly proven right when the other deities agreed to the idea and sent him to retrieve the others. He escorted the others into the chamber, pausing only to gift Haku with some information before taking his place in the circle.

"The two of you please step into the center of the circle," Izanagi ordered the pair. "We shall send you to the right place in the timeline and thus give you the chance to help change the fate of the Elemental Countries."

As the two followed the instructions, the god of creation continued.

"Our hopes go with you, and we shall try to lend our aid where we can. Be watchful for various events. If they can be altered, it could mean for a stronger future."

With that, the gods began to harness their power, each one glowing in various colors as they focused on the task that needed to be done. Before long, the room was full of every possible hue, creating a rainbow effect that was overpoweringly beautiful.

"Good luck," Inari intoned before the light flared, taking the two shinobi to the point in time where their mission would begin.

Author's End Note -


	2. A New Journey

Author's Note – I want to thank everyone for their responses to this story. I'm very pleased and happy with how it's been accepted. Thank you very much for your patience as well. Real life is a huge issue with many things right now so writing has taken a slow simmer, which annoys me because writing is one of the ways I relax. Don't worry though, I may be slow but I do not abandon my stories! Happy reading to all of you.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, but I do enjoy playing with the characters. It's rather fun torturing them.

Chapter Two – A New Journey

Haku stared up at the massive gates, shaking his head in amazement. He couldn't believe they were finally at their destination. The ice using shinobi-in-training could only hope their path crossed with Naruto's before they arrived at the Hokage's Tower. Despite their young ages, he needed to start the courtship before he could be roped into forming a new clan or something. Konoha valued bloodlines a bit too much for his taste, and the last thing he wanted was to be used to continue his kekkei genkai.

"You all right, Haku?"

At his adopted father's voice, brown eyes turned up to the swordsman and the child gave him a soft smile as he nodded.

"I will be. It's hard to believe we're finally here, especially after everything that's happened."

"I know, little one, but at least we're where we need to be. Let's just hope it continues to move as well as it has been since we've returned."

True to Inari's promise, Zabuza had come to himself not far from Haku's childhood home. He'd discovered his former apprentice right at the time the kekkei genkai had shown itself and ended the boy's father's life before Haku had done it due to loss of control due to his mother's death. The best part was that there'd been no period of isolation and starvation for his adopted son or the emotional turmoil that had followed the killing of his father.

Once the adoption had taken place, the pair had headed towards Konoha, talking to the few of the demon carriers that the gods had called their Blessed. Zabuza had managed to open them up to the possibility of writing him and hoped he'd be able to convince them that loving someone and being loved wasn't a bad thing. He knew it would take time and if Naruto continued to remain the bright ball of sunshine he had been when their paths had crossed during the last life, the blond would be able to assure the Blessed that it was possible to be happy.

"You ready to head onwards, Haku?"

"Yes, Papa," he answered, using the name they'd decided on after the adoption. Zabuza had suggested it, bringing a smile to the boy's face. When he'd seen it, he had realized it was the right thing to do.

"Right then," he said, making sure his sword was properly strapped across his back before resting his hand on Haku's shoulder. The two headed to the desk by the gate, stopping to register their entrance to the village.

"Welcome to Konohagakure. Name and business please?"

Gently, he squeezed his son's shoulder as he answered in a mild voice. His chakra was suppressed to keep it at a nonthreatening level.

"I am Momochi Zabuza, former jonin and Swordsman of Kirigakure. I am here in hopes of immigrating to Konohagakure with my son, Momochi Haku."

The two chunin at the desk blinked, staring at him for a moment before their brains caught up. Before they could ask, Zabuza set his shinobi ID down for him to look over. His picture, serial number, and basic stats were there for the pair to look over. Since he was emigrating from Mizu no Kuni, he'd left his hitai-ate behind and had kept the ID for this specific reason.

"I take it you wish to present your immigration request to the Hokage?"

"I do, yes," the swordsman answered. "I am aware that we'll require an escort, and I have no issues with that provided my son remains unharmed."

One of the chunin gave him a small smile, somewhat touched by the man's devotion to his child.

"No one will harm him," he promised, flaring his chakra in a specified pattern. Within moments, two Anbu dropped from a tree and approached the table.

"This is Momochi Zabuza, who is seeking to immigrate to Konohagakure. He and his child wish to present their request to the Hokage."

The senior Anbu nodded and the two senior shinobi turned to face the father and son, watching them closely.

"We shall escort you to Hokage-sama. Your sword and any other weapons will need to be taken for the moment," he told Zabuza, who gave a nod of his own. He had expected that.

"If you have a sealing scroll, I will seal her and anything else I have on me. She has a habit of showing her dislike if handled by anyone she has not chosen to touch her. I don't wish to see anyone come to harm."

A scroll was laid out and after a few seconds, the massive Kubikiribocho was sealed away along with Zabuza's kunai and the senbon that Haku carried. The boy had the knowledge to use them but was spending time training himself since his younger body had no experience with the weapons or his jutsu yet. At the moment, Zabuza had him training in speed, chakra control, and weapons as well as anatomy and pressure points. The young shinobi knew a lot about anatomy and pressure points from his training in his prior life but knew that his mentor and father would have a great deal more to add to his knowledge.

Once the weapons were sealed and the scroll tucked away, the two followed alongside the Anbu, watching everything as they walked through the village for the first time. Haku smiled, remembering the love Naruto held for this village and hoped that he would feel the same in time. Despite observing their soon-to-be new home, the two were watching for a particular someone. When Inari had gifted the ice user with the knowledge of what was needed in regards to the courtship and mating, he had told Haku that he would attempt to guide his Blessed towards his future mate so that the courtship could begin soon.

They hadn't gone very far when the two heard a groan from one of their Anbu escorts. The four of them could see what looked like a group of people surrounding something and shouting.

"Damn it, not again. This is the third time this week. Why can't people leave well enough alone?"

The younger Anbu shook his head, looking around for the guard that should be there. He was very displeased when he realized the assigned guards were not at their post and knew that this meant that asses were going to be chewed out before shift change.

"No sign of the squad assigned," he groused. "Hokage-sama is going to be after blood for this, especially if the little guy is badly hurt again."

"We need to break this up," the older one said, looking to Zabuza. The swordsman frowned, observing the situation.

"The crowd is growing larger, and quite of a few of them have above civilian chakra levels. I'll lend a hand in control," he offered and the Anbu were quick to agree. Even unarmed, Momochi was an asset in this situation.

"Disable if you can," the senior Anbu informed him. "The Sandaime prefers to handle things himself before passing them off to the prison system to serve their punishments."

"Understood," the taller male answered, giving Haku a look. The boy nodded, having a feeling he would need to get to the one in danger. He truly hoped it wasn't who he suspected it was but given how misunderstood jinchuriki were, the ice user was fairly certain he'd find Naruto at the center of this throng of people.

Killing intent flooded the area, generated by the three shinobi that were intent on rescuing whoever it was that the mob was focused on. The power of the intent was strong enough to stun the civilians and shake up the shinobi in the group. Once the crowd was distracted, the two Anbu and Zabuza moved, working in tandem to disable the attackers. The swordsman utilized his knowledge of pressure points to bring his opponents to their knees while the Anbu used their weapons and various jutsu to do the same.

Haku's keen eyes spotted the mess of blond hair that adorned the head of his Destined One, and his heart leapt into his throat. With a soft cry, he sped through the crowd, agilely avoiding the few that were still standing due to the trio not having reached them yet. The boy dropped to his knees beside the downed form, heart pounding in fear and worry.

Naruto was in bad shape, and Haku began using the first aid he remembered to slow down the bleeding. As he worked, he gently reassured the younger one that he was safe. The older boy managed to remember to not use the blonde's name so as not to trigger any alerts with the Anbu.

The dark haired boy carefully wiped the dirt and blood away from the tanned skin, revealing the whisker marks he remembered. His touch was soft, sure, and very tender as he continued trying to help the child. He was so focused on his Destined One that he never registered the arrival of a furious Sandaime.

Azure eyes, dark with pain, soon opened and focused on the one that was helping him. The child's voice was raspy with both agony and confusion as he experienced kindness from a stranger for the first time ever.

"Why?"

The question and Haku's answer were heard by the adults near the two children.

"Because you're hurt," he answered plainly, still carefully taking care of the other. "I don't want you to hurt anymore."

A quick plan settled in his mind before he acted on it. Slowly, he leaned down and placed his lips upon the other's, sharing in their first kiss. Haku felt something inside of his chakra core shift as his eyes closed.

Zabuza hid his pleasure behind a look of worry and shock when dark blue chakra surrounded Naruto, reaching out to Haku. His son's own chakra manifested in a pale icy blue haze that wrapped around the slender figure before reaching out to mingle with the darker blue of the blonde's chakra.

This had to be the first part of the Courtship that Inari had mentioned to Haku before giving him the information he would need to bind himself to Naruto. The swordsman realized that he needed to have a very long talk with son so he wouldn't be exposed to anymore shocks if something like this happened again. The jonin did not want any further surprises, especially when they revolved around his adopted son.

"What the hell is going on?"

Zabuza turned, spotting the elderly male who bore the title of Hokage. He gave a bow before turning back to the two children. There was a bit of confusion in the swordsman's voice when he answered the question coached to the three adults that had disabled the crowd to save the younger boy.

"I'm not sure, Hokage-sama. I've never seen anything like this before."

One of the Anbu moved to stand beside his leader, watching the display as he did so.

"It's as if their chakra is playing together, exploring and merging. I've never seen the aura generated by chakra so plainly like this. I would suggest summoning Hyuuga-sama to view their coils once done to see what the results are, Hokage-sama."

The chakra receded once Haku ended the kiss. His eyes opened, looking down at the blond with a tender expression as he gently brushed the messy blond hair out of Naruto's face. He leaned down, whispering in the other child's ear.

"It's all right; you're not alone anymore."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he reassured him. "My name is Haku. What's yours?"

"Naruto," the younger boy answered, watching the dark haired child with large eyes. Haku's smile grew at that, bringing a small smile to the blonde's lips.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," he said, eyes shining at him.

It was a rather cute scene and one that was interrupted by the Hokage, who was anxious to get Naruto examined and treated for his injuries.

"Let's take this up in my office. Anbu, if you please?"

The senior Anbu scooped Naruto up, giving the older boy a reassuring nod as Haku made to try to hold onto him. Zabuza, in a move not too typical for him, picked up his son. It was time to meet in the office of the most powerful man in Hi no Kuni and see what could be done to ensure that the Momochi family could remain in the village.

Author's End Note – And there is chapter two done. Thank you so much for reading. If you're one of those that read on a site that does not have alerts for updates, please go to my profile and join my yahoo group. In the meantime, have a great day and see you next chapter! ~Laran


	3. Explanations

Author's Note – I'm really happy that everyone is enjoying this story. I am plotting ideas for who the Destined Ones of the other jinchuriki are. Nothing too concrete yet but it's getting there. I do appreciate the amazing reviews and kudos from my readers as well as the patience all of you have shown. Health is a problem that I am trying so very hard to overcome.

Here is the next installment, and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto and don't make any money from this story, but I have a blast playing with the characters!

Chapter Three – Explanations

The Hokage's office was just as Zabuza had pictured it, but he didn't have much of an opportunity to examine the room. As the distance between Haku and Naruto had grown during their journey to the office, it became apparent that his son was becoming more and more uncomfortable. He had a suspicion as to why that was, which quickly became fact when he set his child down after Naruto was laid on a small couch in the office. The discomfort on both boys' faces was noticed by all and the ease of the discomfort when Haku joined the blond on the couch was also observed.

The Hokage had witnessed the same behaviors from the boys after the display of the chakra auras earlier and had his own suspicions as to what was going on. He sent one of his Anbu to retrieve the Hyuuga clan head, knowing the unique vision of the man would be able to determine if his suspicions were indeed correct.

"You will have to forgive me for not greeting you properly but as this concerns one of my citizens, I must ensure that his health is not at risk by what happened between the two boys."

Zabuza nodded, understanding what the Hokage was telling him. He wanted to make sure that Haku wouldn't be harmed by that display of chakra either. Even though the swordsman knew the two kids belonged together, he was worried because both were young and their chakra systems were still developing. There was no telling what this had done to them.

"I understand completely and as my son was involved with it, I agree with having someone check both of them out. I am Momochi Zabuza, and my son is named Momochi Haku."

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage," he said, brushing hair out of Naruto's eyes with a fond expression on his face before going to sit behind his desk. "The little scamp with your son is Uzumaki Naruto."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he greeted with a small bow. Before either of them could say a word, there was a knock on the door and a long haired male entered the room, bowing in greeting.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama," the newcomer asked.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly, Hiashi-san," the leader said to the clan head. "I'm afraid there was an incident concerning Naruto and this young lad. I need you to check their coils and ensure that everything is all right as well as give us an idea what happened out there."

Sarutobi briefly described what they had seen before gesturing to Zabuza.

"This is the boy's father, Momochi Zabuza. Momochi-san, this is Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan," he introduced the two.

"Thank you for your assistance today, Hyuuga-sama," the swordsman told the other as he gave the man a polite bow. "I hope the boys were not harmed by what happened."

"Let me take a look, and we'll see what's going on," the pale eyed male said to the ones in the room. He turned to where the two boys were and activated his Byakugan. The scan of the pair continued for several long minutes before the bloodline gift was deactivated, and the man turned back to the waiting men.

"I have not seen this before but have heard of it enough to recognize it when I see it," he said, taking a seat when gestured to do so by the Hokage. "Have you heard of chakra bonding?"

Sarutobi frowned, watching as Zabuza sat down as well. The term was familiar, and it took a few moments before the explanation came forward in his memory.

"That's usually something that happens between true mates," he said, loading his pipe as he did so. "I always thought it was a romanticized thing for shinobis to wish for, but I ran into it years back. It's rare, incredibly rare, but when it happens, it makes the pair a formidable team. There hasn't been a chakra bonded pair in Konoha since Hatake Sakumo and his wife."

"I am not as familiar with the term as you are," Zabuza said, frowning a bit. "What does it mean?"

"Soulmates are a genuine thing, but it's rare to find. When soulmates have the ability to tap into their chakra and then share a touch of kindness and affection, it bonds their chakra together. There's a lot of advantages to it but disadvantages as well."

"Such as," he asked, flashing a look to Haku. The child was listening as well but had moved Naruto's head into his lap. It was an adorable sight, and he forced his attention back on the Hokage.

"If one has issues with chakra control, the chakra of the mate is able to help soothe and still the chakra enough to push the control issues until the first mate has trained the problems out. Shared elemental affinities, mild telepathy is also reported but I've no confirmation of that. In a push, one mate can use the chakra of the other to defend the pair."

So far, the swordsman didn't see any issues to that but he wasn't an expert. It just meant a more unique training for both boys, which he was looking forward to.

"And the disadvantages?"

"The boys cannot be separated from this point forward. The bond demands a certain amount of contact, which will lessen a bit as they get older and become intimate. If both become shinobi, they'll have to be on the same team."

"You think they will become intimate," Zabuza asked, frowning a bit. He knew that the gods wanted the two fully mated, which meant intimacy, but a chakra bond demanding it? It seemed a tad fishy to him, but he knew the kami worked in ways beyond his understanding.

"They will have to once they are mature enough to handle it," Hiashi replied. "The intimacy deepens the bond and keeps the chakra flow fresh between them. You know what this means as well, Hokage-sama."

"I do," the Hokage acknowledged. "The problem lies in keeping him protected."

"I think it can be done," the Hyuuga clan head answered. "This bonding is considered a marriage, which means the terms have to be met. I will help with any problems the council tries to cause."

"And you know they will," the ruler said, looking tired. "I'll need you here for a bit longer, Hiashi."

"I'm at your disposal, Hokage-sama."

"Are you certain," he asked, watching the clan head. "You are well aware of what the council will do once it's announced."

"He was my teammate, and his wife was my brother's teammate. I will support their son as I swore to them when he was born," Hiashi told the village's leader. "The only thing I ask is that you allow me to be a mentor to him as he will have a lot of responsibility on his shoulders."

"Responsibility," Zabuza asked, knowing they were talking about the blond. Given the chakra bond between Haku and Naruto, he should be informed about what was going on and would prove to the Hokage he was serious about the two children.

However, it seemed the elderly man had a similar train of thought. He turned his eyes to the swordsman, gesturing for both of the younger men to take a seat.

"First of all, Momochi-san, why have you come to Konoha?"

"My son deserves a safe place to grow up," the swordsman replied honestly. "Mizu is not safe for him due to his unique talents, and I know that your village is open and accepting of those with unusual traits."

"Mizu does have problems with anyone that holds bloodline gifts," the Hokage acknowledged. "I can understand your motives now. Seeing as you are here, what are your intentions?"

"I want Haku and I to become citizens of Konoha, and I am willing to serve as one of the village's shinobi if you agree to it and can even help build up a group like what Mizu has regarding swordsmen. Right now, I just want to raise my son to become a good man," he told the occupants of the room.

The leader filled his pipe, packing the tobacco into the bowl as he contemplated the man's words.

"I believe you," he told the man. "As such, I shall have the paperwork for citizenship as well as shinobi papers prepared for you. I believe Jonin should be an adequate rank for you to start off with. Hiashi, I ask that you take them into your home and watch over them until his trial time with us is done."

"They are welcome at my home, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hyuuga-sama. I must ask, Hokage-sama, what will be done regarding the bond between the boys? I do not want to see Haku hurt."

"Nor shall he be," the elder told him, lighting his pipe. "Given the bonding is a form of marriage, this also creates an issue for Naruto since one of the conditions in his father's will has been met. He is now able to claim the legacy of his parents, which puts him in a unique position that will make him vulnerable until the time comes where he is able to defend himself properly as well as interact with the Councils in the right manner."

"I still don't understand," Zabuza told him. "What position is the boy in?"

"His father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure," the Sandaime informed him. "Naruto is his heir and now head of the Namikaze clan as well as Uzumaki. He was not to be informed unless certain conditions were filled and with him now being bonded, he has the right to access the estate his parents left behind."

Even now, it was unbelievable to realize that the little blond boy was the son of the most feared man the elemental countries had ever seen. Add to that, the bloodline of the powerful Uzumaki clan and this made the young boy someone who would become incredibly formidable in the future. To think he was to help mold the child into a good man who would be strong and honorable was a tad overwhelming.

"Given the situation, you and Hiashi will share guardianship of Naruto since the two children cannot be separated. I know Hiashi will be able to train him into becoming a great clan head and both of you will help him become a strong, honorable shinobi."

The Hyuuga clan head nodded, giving a small bow.

"I would be honored to share such a responsibility with Momochi-san, and I also offer to include his son in the lessons as he will be Naruto's husband and help him with clan based duties."

Zabuza gave a small bow, honored and touched by the man's offer.

"Thank you for the offer, Hyuuga-sama. I accept on my son's behalf and offer to help any of your own children with training if you'd like," he offered in return.

"I just might take you up on it," the long haired male told the other adult male. "I have two starting to learn the clan style but will need help on the other aspects of being a shinobi. My youngest is too young to learn just yet, but my daughter and nephew are at the right age."

"I will certainly help train and defend them," he told the clan head.

"Good, now that is out of the way, there is one other thing you should know about Naruto," the Sandaime interjected. "Normally, I would not share this with you but as you are sharing guardianship of the boy, you need to know about something that affects him. This is a highly ranked secret and speaking of it will be penalized by death."

Zabuza was quiet as the Hokage explained how the boy was a jinchuriki to the Kyuubi. He was not surprised as the kami had shared this information with him and Haku before being sent back in time, but he resolved to ensure that the child had a good life.

Haku's voice was soft as he addressed the leader of the village.

"That's why people were trying to attack him? Don't they understand the difference between a kunai and a kunai sealed in a scroll?"

"Most do not, young Haku," Hiashi said, pleased with the boy's observations. "In time, I hope they will learn and be able to treat Naruto like the hero he is."

"In the meantime, Haku, we will have to make sure he is loved and protected," Zabuza told his son, who nodded. "He is your bonded, and it's your role to help him where you can."

"Of course, Father," he deadpanned to his parent. "No one is going to hurt him because he's mine now, and I'll make sure they see that he's special."

As the adults laughed at the boy's answer, only Zabuza noticed the fierce gleam in his son's eye and felt it in his own heart as well. They would make sure that Naruto was given everything they could possibly give to help him be happy as well as prepared for the journey ahead.

Author's End Note – Wow, I hope this was enjoyable for everyone. I love Haku; he's turning into a spunky lad, and I enjoy that. I can't wait to see what their influence will bring on Naruto, Hinata, and Neji. If you are reading this and there's no way to get a subscription, check my author's profile for the link to my yahoo group. Please let me know what you think of the chapter, and I'll see everyone next time! ~Laran


	4. A Personal History Lesson

Author's Note – Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and also for your patience while waiting for the next chapter. Health and real life issues have been a problem and have really destroyed my desire to write. I've been trying to take advantage of the times when my muses cooperate at the times when I feel up to doing it.

Disclaimer – I do not own "Naruto" nor do I make any money from this story.

Chapter Four – A Personal History Lesson

Once the mirth from Haku's response died down, the little boy looked at the Hokage with a question that had sprung to mind.

"Are you going to tell him about his family and what he carries?"

"I hadn't planned on it before now but given the situation, it needs to be done," he told the child. "I wish there was a way to hold off on allowing him to use his father's name."

"With everything going on, Hokage-sama, being allowed to use it would not only protect Naruto-kun but also Haku-kun," Hiashi interjected. "As the two are bonded, the use of the name would give the two a shield to protect them from the council as well as the village. I would suggest dropping the Uzumaki completely and changing his name to Namikaze Naruto. The Uzumaki clan can become sept to the Namikaze for now, and Naruto-kun can decide what to do for the Uzumaki clan once he's old enough to make that decision."

"You want to change Haku's name as well," Zabuza asked, watching the Hyuuga clan head. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that and wanted to know what the clan leader's thoughts were on this.

"I do," he replied. "Judging from his chakra coils, he shows signs of having a kekkei genkai."

"He does," the swordsman acknowledged.

"Then him changing his name to reflect their bonded status would protect him," Hiashi explained. "With him being the only one with his gift, many people would be pushing for him to marry so he could try to pass on his kekkei genkai to future generations. We will want future generations of Namikaze, but only when they are ready."

Zabuza looked at his son, who gave his father a small nod. Despite the name change, the boy was his son and that wouldn't change things.

"I'll give permission for it since it will not only protect him but also help Naruto-kun feel less alone," he said softly, watching as the Hokage reached for some papers to begin everything that needed to be done before the group left his office.

"And telling Naruto-kun of who he carries," Haku asked, fingers gently carding through the wild blond tresses as the younger boy rested.

"It'll be done when he wakes," the Hokage reassured him, not looking up from his task. "Haku-kun, how old are you?"

"Eight, Hokage-sama," he answered politely.

"Naru-chan just turned five," he replied. "Not bad in regards to age difference, I've seen bigger ones over the years. In this case, you two will be able to find more common ground because you are closer in age. I'm glad for that; I want your lives together to be happy."

The ice-using shinobi gave him a soft smile, still carding his fingers through his mate's hair.

"You should be entering the academy soon," the Hokage commented. "We'll have to enter Naru-chan early if that's the case because you two can't be separated."

"There's a few months before the new school year starts," Hiashi informed them. "We'll have to see where Naruto-kun is in his academics and catch him up if he's behind. Given his younger age, we'll have to ensure he has extra tutoring after classes in order to ensure that he can keep up."

"We can start tomorrow," Zabuza suggested. "Give the boys a chance to get to know each other today and allow all three of us to settle in."

The Hyuuga clan head nodded, silently agreeing. Naruto had a lot of adjusting to do in regards to the truths that would be revealed today. He hoped the boy would be able to bounce back from this and be able to move forward. The last thing he wanted was for the child's spirit to be broken.

A small movement distracted the men from their thoughts, and the blue eyes of the little boy opened. Haku gave him a gentle smile which was returned by the other child.

"You're still here," he whispered, amazed that the older boy was still with him. "No one but Hokage-jii has ever stayed."

"You have a few more now who will," he said. "Do you remember me?"

"You were there after the Anbu saved me from the crowd," he replied, watching the one he was talking to. "Haku?"

"That's right," the long haired boy replied, smiling a bit brighter. "My father helped the Anbu to stop the others from doing something wrong. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Naruto said, nose wrinkling a bit. "Something feels weird."

"How so, Naru-chan," the Hokage asked, moving closer to the boys.

"Feels different here and here," the child answered, tapping his head and then where the main core of his chakra was.

"I can explain that," he said to him. "It's a bit of a long story, and it's time to answer some questions you've asked me before."

Naruto sat up, staring at the village's leader with eyes full of hope and worry. He'd been asking certain questions since he had realized that he was being treated differently.

"Why do they hate me so much, Jii-chan?"

"It starts before the day you were born," the Sandaime began. "Do you remember me telling you the story about the Sage and how the elemental countries were created?"

"I think so," the child answered, wrinkling his nose as he thought about it. "Wasn't he the one that dealt with the bijuu first?"

"Yes, he was. Each country was given a bijuu to keep things equal. These are beings of great elemental power, and he wanted to keep things equal between each country. Some of them were able to be sealed into an object and others into living beings," he began. "Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Nidaime, was the first to carry the nine tails."

"Kyuubi has been in Konoha all this time," he asked, eyes wide. "I thought it attacked the village?"

"I'll get to that," he reassured him. "Mito-sama carried the Kyuubi for a long time and as she grew older, she knew another vessel would be needed. So Konoha contacted an ally from the village of Uzu no Kuni, and they sent the daughter of the clan head, Uzumaki Kushina, to take over the task.

"You see the people of the Uzumaki clan have large chakra reserves and they have the ability to handle certain types of chakra, namely those of the bijuu."

At the name, Naruto's eyes grew wider but he said nothing. He felt someone take his hand, and he held onto it, needing the grounding the touch provided. Somehow, he felt comforted by the action and was grateful the other boy was willing to provide it.

"Now, Kushina took on the bijuu and held it well. Because the Kyuubi was meant for Hi no Kuni, she stayed in our village and became a kunoichi. When the news of her family's home being destroyed reached us, she made a solemn promise to make sure this never happened to her new home.

"She became one of the best kunoichi Konoha has ever seen," he told the boy. "She was equal to the Yondaime in her prowess with seals and could handle a katana better than most. She fought hard, lived well, and eventually fell in love."

Haku didn't say a word when Naruto's grip on his hand tightened just a bit, and he listened to the story while hoping the blond could realize he wasn't alone in this. Through the forming bond, he could sense worry and awe from his mate.

"She set out to woo the one her heart had chosen and eventually, she married Namikaze Minato. It was a private ceremony with her friends from her old Genin team in attendance along with the members of Minato's own Genin team and the students he'd taught as well."

"I know that name," Naruto murmured, blinking a couple of times as he tried to place it.

"You should," the Hokage smiled. "He became the Yondaime Hokage shortly after he married Kushina."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, listening to the tale. His reaction was rather adorable, and it didn't take long before the boy put two and two together.

"I'm related to them, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," the Sandaime confirmed, smiling gently. "They're your parents, Naru-chan, but the story doesn't end there."

"Something happened to her seal, didn't it?"

"Exactly," he agreed, pleased by the boy's intelligence. "She and Minato were so happy when they found out she was pregnant with you."

"Happy," Hiashi laughed. "Minato's head was in the clouds for months, and he was so overprotective of her from the moment she announced she was pregnant."

"You knew them, sir," Naruto asked eagerly, and the Hyuuga clan head gave him a gentle smile.

"Minato and I were on the same Genin team as boys, and my twin brother was on your mother's. He was her best friend, and Minato was my dearest friend. I have plenty of stories to share with you later," he promised, letting the Sandaime continue.

"They knew the seal had a chance of weakening when Kushina gave birth so they devised a plan to ensure that she would be able to keep a hold of him. However, things went wrong. Someone attacked your parents right after you were born and threatened to kill you should the seal be reinforced."

"Someone wanted Kyuubi loose? Why, Jii-chan?"

"I'm not sure, Naru-chan. All I know is that your mother was badly wounded and the bijuu got loose. Minato had to fight this opponent and find a way to keep the village safe. He was able to chase off their attacker and pulled together several different containment seals.

"Kushina used the last of her strength, holding the Kyuubi with her chakra chains – something she was able to use by manifesting her chakra. Minato, knowing it would take a being of great power, summoned the shinigami to seal the Kyuubi away. Kushina would not be able to take it, injured and dying as she was, and so they trusted you to keep the village safe. Using the power of the shinigami, Minato sealed Kyuubi into you and his soul was taken as payment for that."

The Hokage got onto his knees, taking the boy's free hand.

"Your parents were heroes for sacrificing themselves for the village and more than, Naru-chan, you are a living hero and testament to their bravery."

Even though the bond was still forming, Haku could sense the fear and anger in his mate and spoke up.

"It isn't your fault, Naruto-kun," he reassured him. "They don't understand, and that's on them. If you put water in a glass, does the glass become water?"

"No," he managed to answer, looking at the other boy with desperation in his eyes. "It's a glass that has water in it."

"Exactly," Haku said to him. "You're the glass that holds a different kind of water, and most of the people don't understand that. The Anbu seems to, Papa and I do, Hyuuga-sama and Hokage-sama do too. As you get older, you'll be able to prove to more people that you're not what lives inside of you. I'll help you, I promise."

His fingers tightened on Haku's, looking into the dark eyes that held so much warmth towards him.

"Why? You don't know me," he asked, a bit of despair in his voice.

"That's where things get a bit more interesting for the both of us," he said, squeezing his hand gently. "Have you ever heard of soul mates?"

"No," he answered. "What are they?"

"There's a legend that when the kami created people, they had it so two people shared one half of the same soul. If a person found their other half, then a special bond could happen – especially if they have the ability to be shinobi. They can form what's called a chakra bond," Zabuza answered.

"We formed a bond when we met," Haku said, smiling at him. "Our chakras reacted to each other, and our souls are bonding now."

"I'm your soulmate," he asked, eyes wide again as he looked at the older boy.

"I am," he told him. "I'm glad we found each other, Naruto-kun. You won't be alone ever again, I promise."

"You really mean that," he questioned the other boy, tears making his voice sound very thick.

"I do, Naruto-kun. We're meant for each other, and I won't let you be alone anymore. We're life partners," he reassured him, then made a soft sound when the blond threw himself into his arms.

Haku held him close, tugging him into his lap and rocking as the boy cried against his shoulder, He stroked his back and held him, letting him give vent to the five years of loss, hurt, and loneliness. As he did this, the ice-using shinobi swore to himself to never let Naruto go through something like this alone again.

Author's End Note - Another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it; please let me know what you thought of it. See you next chapter! Laran


	5. Important Decisions

Author's Note – I have to make an amendment in regard to the history of the bijuu; apparently, Uzumaki Mito was married to the Shodaime, not the Nidaime. Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! This is what happens when I write when I don't have internet and don't have access to my research sites! I humbly apologize for the mistake.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are truly an amazing inspiration!

Disclaimer – I do not "Naruto" nor do I make any money from this story.

Chapter Five – Important Decisions

Once the crying jag had ended, Haku cleaned his mate's face with the handkerchief he often kept with him and gave the smaller boy a hug. Naruto clung to him for a moment, and the two of them simply held each other before the Hokage called for attention again.

"There's a few more things that we need to talk about, Naru-chan," he told him, eyes softening at the sight of the small boy cuddled up into the older one.

"What is it, Jii-chan," he asked, hoping that it wasn't bad news. The fair haired child wasn't exactly sure how much more he could take today.

"The reason you have been living under your mother's name is to protect you from your father's enemies; Minato and Kushina both stipulated in their wills that you had to be a chunin or married before all of this information was given to you regarding your parentage as well as giving you your inheritance.

"The bonding with Haku-kun means you two are married," he told the boy, who tilted his head.

"Does that means we're a family now," he asked the male he trusted. "Like the married couples in the village?"

"Exactly so," Sandaime told him, pleased the boy understood. "So things are going to change for you. Firstly, your name will change to your father's last name, just like he wanted. Haku-kun's name will too so that people will know you're married.

"You will be living with Haku-kun and his father at the Hyuuga clan's compound," he continued. "Zabuza-san used to be a shinobi with Mizu no Kuni and moved to Konoha so his son could grow up without fear. Mizu isn't too kind to those with kekkei genkai, and Haku-kun wasn't safe there. So he has immigrated to Konoha and is going through a probationary period until he can be a full shinobi here."

"So I don't have to stay at the apartment now," he asked, tilting his head again.

"No, Naru-chan, you don't. Zabuza-san and Hyuuga Hiashi-sama will take care of you both and ensure you learn what you need to protect yourself, your family, and the village," he answered. "You still want to be a shinobi, right?"

"I do, I want to protect the village like my parents did," the blond informed him soberly. "I have people who see me, and I want them to be safe."

"Will you work hard, Naruto-kun," Zabuza asked, leaning forward to meet the boy's eyes. "There will be people who will say you can't do it, that you shouldn't do it because of what they think you are or because you are the last living link to the Yondaime. There will be a lot of doubts from other people and yourself. Are you strong enough to work through all of that?"

"Yes sir," he answered, meeting the shinobi's eyes. Everyone in the room could hear the determination in his voice, and Hiashi was reminded of his teammate as he watched the boy.

"All right then, Namikaze Naruto. I'm Momochi Zabuza, your father-in-law, and I will ensure you become the best man and shinobi you can be. You work hard, and I will work hard with you. You have my word on that," he told him.

Hiashi looked at the boys, a soft look on his face. It felt good being able to help the child of his friends and not be hindered by outside influences.

"I'll teach you what you need to know to be a good clan head," he told the two. "You will have duties to those who need the Namikaze protection as well as the village. There's a seat on the council you will fill once you become old enough, usually Genin age."

"It's been empty all this time," Naruto asked, a little confused but wondering if having his father's seat empty was good for the village.

"I'm afraid so," the Hokage answered from where he was doing the paperwork needed to change Naruto's name as well as Haku's. There was also a marriage certificate, authorization of Minato's estate being handled, as well as the paperwork for Zabuza.

"Hokage-jii, does that hurt the village? Having it empty I mean?"

"It doesn't hurt the village, but it doesn't help either," he replied, looking up from his work. "There are times having a voice there would help when there's a tie in the vote. There's some clans that traditionally back the Namikaze, and they really haven't had leadership."

Naruto chewed on his lower lip, thinking things through. He was a smart boy, despite his young age, and he looked back at the leader.

"Can someone sit there for me until I get old enough? Hyuuga-sama said he'd teach me so whoever sat there could talk to me with him there and make sure I know what's going on."

"Actually, Naru-chan, you can do that but it can't be me. It's called having a proxy," the old man explained. "It's the responsibility of the proxy to tell you what's going on, why this is good or bad, and see what your thoughts are on it before voting."

"Can I ask anyone to do it?"

"As long as they are citizens of Konoha," he told the boy, watching him with twinkling eyes as the boy looked to Hiashi and Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sensei isn't a citizen yet so I can't ask him but Hyuuga-sama, you said you were my dad's friend?"

"He called me his best friend," the clan head answered, meeting the boy's eyes. "I was honored to be that for him, and I called him my best and closest friend."

"So you know how he would vote if he were still here," he asked, surprising the man with his insight.

"I do," Hiashi replied soberly. "In fact, our political thoughts were very similar."

"If I ask you to hold this proxy, would you promise that you would vote in the way my dad would if he were here? To do what is best for the village and her people?"

The pale eyed man was struck by the thought of just how much like his best friend this little boy was. Minato would have been very proud of his son, and Hiashi swore to himself that this child would continue to follow in his father's footsteps to become an honorable man.

"I would," he told the child. "To honor your father, his beliefs, and his family, I would make that promise to you."

The boy chewed his lip for a moment, looking at Haku. The older boy smiled and nodded, knowing his mate was on the right track there. All the child needed was encouragement, which he got from the dark haired boy.

"Hyuuga-sama, will you please become proxy for my clan's seat until I am old enough to take it? Will you promise me to vote in the way my dad would and keep our home safe?"

"Namikaze Naruto-sama, I would be honored to do this for you and ensure the values of your family are able to influence our government," he told the child, who gave him a shy nod.

"Thank you," Naruto said to him, giving him a bright smile that the usually stoic man returned.

"Thank you for trusting me with this," Hiashi told him. "I also promise to talk to you about what's going on and see what you think is the right thing. We'll discuss what should be done and help you learn what you need to do in the future."

"Like I told Zabuza-sensei, I'll work hard," he answered, sounding truthful and earnest.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he told the boy, then looked to the Hokage. "How do you want to handle all of this?"

"I'll be sending all of the documentation to the daimyo today," the older man answered. "I'm debating on how to handle the joint council session. The shinobi council won't be a problem; it's the civilian council that will try to pitch a fit."

"I suggest bringing the shinobi council in first since the Namikaze clan has always been a shinobi clan," Hiashi informed him. "I can brief Naruto-san on which clans held an alliance with his and let him know which of those are trustworthy now. He can claim his status and then name his proxy. You can back him up with proof. The Anbu who controlled the mob today will be able to verify the visible chakra activity of the bonding, and then I can confirm the results."

"I think that will work," he said. "Can you both boys outfitted by tomorrow? I'll let the bank know about you and Zabuza taking guardianship so you can draw a weekly amount for what he needs. We'll deal with the estate itself later in the week."

"I'll have them ready," he answered, knowing that Naruto's spouse would need to be there as well. It would probably help the blond child feel a bit steadier when in public.

"Right," he commented, looking over to the boys. "I have almost everything done, but I need you two for a moment."

Naruto slid off of Haku's lap, watching as the other boy climbed off of the couch. Unconsciously, their hands joined together as they headed to the large desk.

"The chakra bonding makes the marriage official," he told the two. "I just need for you to sign the marriage certificate. The adults will be your witnesses. Later, when you're older, if you want a commitment ceremony, we can do so."

The long haired boy nodded, giving a small bow.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I think we may want that when we're older and ready to do so," he told him. "Where do you want us to sign?"

Sarutobi moved the scroll closer to the boy, handing him the pen and pointing to the line. He watched as the child wrote his name with beautiful penmanship, then chuckled when Haku looked to his father.

"It's going to be strange writing another name after this," he said to him, making Zabuza chuckle.

"Even though you're a Namikaze now, you're still a Momochi at heart," he teased, making the boy smile brightly at him.

"All right, Naru-chan, your turn," the Sandaime said, boosting the child up so he could see the paper. "This is the name you'll sign," he told him, pointing to where he had written the name change document so the boy could see the kanji for his new last name.

Naruto carefully wrote out his new name, beaming up at the old man when he didn't mess up. The Hokage chuckled, hugging the child he loved as a grandson.

"Congratulations to both of you," he told the boys, letting the blond child scramble off of his lap. He copied the documents, ensuring several copies were made.

"I want to make sure we don't have issues," he said, handing each adult a copy of the marriage certificate, authorization of Naruto's inheritance, name change documentation, and the paperwork Zabuza would need. "One set goes to the daimyo, who will protect it. One will go into the public archive and another to the Anbu archive. I'd rather each of you keeps a set for protection. One never knows."

Both men nodded, taking the scroll, and Zabuza was handed the storage scroll that contained Kubikiribocho.

"Once the probation period is over, we'll assign you duties and discuss the idea of a specialty unit like the swordsman group Mizu has. I have at least one swordsman that would work well with that, but we'll talk about it later. We'll also see about housing once the period is over too," the Hokage said, giving a small smile to them. "Hiashi, I shall see you, Naru-chan, and Haku-kun tomorrow at the shinobi council. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a team I need to meet with about dereliction of duty."

After bowing, the two men gently herded the children out of the Hokage's office and spotted a team waiting anxiously in the ante-chamber.

"I wouldn't want to be those three right now," the former Mizu shinobi commented to his host, who gave a grim smile in return.

"Nor would I," he commented. "I'll be following up on whatever punishment Hokage-sama gives them because one member of that team is a Hyuuga. He should know better," the clan leader replied, looking displeased.

"Let me guess, standing orders to watch over Naruto-kun?"

"Exactly, and I do not take the abandonment of duty lightly," Hiashi said to him as they headed out of the tower. "Naruto-san, is there anything in your apartment that is special to you?"

"Just my nightcap," he said softly. "Inu gave it to me when I was having nightmares, and it helps a lot."

"I'll send someone for it," he promised, guiding them to the compound where they would be residing for the time being. "You'll be staying in my house for now until Momochi-san's probationary period has passed. My two daughters and my nephew live with me so you two boys won't be lacking for company. I'm hoping you'll be good friends with them in time."

Haku listened to the man, contemplating the memories of the past. Neji had wound up being Naruto's best friend after the wretched Uchiha had abandoned the village, and it would be good for both boys to form the bond earlier. It was possible Naruto's influence would keep Neji from going down the dark path that the blond had to beat him out of during the Chunin exams. Hyuuga Hinata would also be affected by this proximity too, and that would also provide a good friendship for him and her.

He sighed softly, knowing he would need to talk to Zabuza about what should be done regarding the Uchiha. Keeping both of the brothers out of Akatsuki would make things easier but he wasn't sure what they should do.

Haku gave a silent prayer to Inari, Suijin, and Fujin for wisdom and patience, knowing that he and his father would have to tread carefully to ensure that the future did not follow what they had seen. History could not be repeated, and he would do everything he could to ensure that it didn't.

Author's End Note – I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think of the chapter. See everyone soon, Laran.


	6. An Important Announcement is Made

Author's Note – Thank you all for your patience and wonderful reviews. I was recently able to get back on my medication, which I had been off of due to financial concerns, and I spent quite a bit of time both groggy and foggy. In that state, I wasn't able to focus on reading, much less writing, and now that the meds have built up in my blood stream, my emotional state is much more stable and the side effects are gone. Now I can focus on writing again!

Disclaimer – I do not own "Naruto" nor do I make any money from this story.

Chapter Six – An Important Announcement is Made

Haku brushed his hair out, humming to himself as he performed the task. Hiashi-sama was assisting Naruto into his formal haori and hakama outfit that had been put together for today's events. Both boys had been hurried to the clan tailor for formal attire and afterwards, they had been introduced to the clan head's children.

Hanabi, who was barely a toddler, had been too young to do more than wave a slightly sticky hand at them. Hinata had greeted them politely, and Neji had done the same. The ice-using shinobi could see a hint of the bitterness that had tainted a good portion of the boy's youth in the past, and he would do what he could to encourage Naruto to befriend him.

Haku pulled his hair into a half ponytail, leaving most of the hair to flow freely over his shoulders. The effeminate aspect of his physical features were starting to emerge, which he didn't mind as it was a tool to use to mislead the adversary. Today though, he wouldn't disguise any masculine traits that were visible at this young age.

With a soft sigh, he smoothed out the white haori and hakama, ensuring there were no wrinkles. The Namikaze's clan colors were white, red, and a tinge of black, and both of the outfits created for him and his husband had been done in these colors. Both outfits were predominantly white with a red and black obi and the clan seal embroidered over their hearts in red and black. The trimming of the outfits was done in black to help break up the monotony of the white fabric.

"Nervous?"

The boy turned his eyes to the doorway, spotting his adoptive father standing there, and shook his head.

"Not really," he replied. "I've just had a lot on my mind; we need to find time to speak of how to handle certain upcoming events," he told his father softly.

"That's been on my mind as well," Zabuza admitted, not surprised by Haku's worries. "If there's time this afternoon, we'll have that chat and figure out what to do."

"What will you be doing while Naruto-kun and I are handling the issues with the councils," he asked, changing the subject for the moment.

"I get to meet with the infamous Ibiki," he deadpanned. "Should be fun."

"Don't cause too much trouble, Papa. They might not like it if you actually break their T&amp;I specialist," he teased, enjoying the laughter that crossed his mentor's face.

"Can't make any promises, Ice Dancer, but I'll try," he said, using Suijin's nickname for him. The boy made a face at the name but didn't comment on it.

"Truth be told, I am worried about this meeting," Haku commented. "I do wish you were able to come with us."

"You'll do fine, Haku," Zabuza said, sobering as he did so. "Don't let them push either of you around and if his safety is threatened, do what you have to do to ensure he's protected. Just try not to give away too much of what you can do."

"I will do as you say," he promised his father. "Speaking of giving things away, I think I'll be ready to start refining the mirrors soon. I was evaluating my chakra reserves earlier, and they're almost at the right level to begin working on them."

"So soon?"

"Chakra bond," he replied. "My reserves are growing, and his seem to be flowing in a calmer manner. I'd have to ask Hiashi-sama to confirm it."

"Seems the bond is affecting you faster than we thought," he mused. "Might be a good thing where Naruto-kun is concerned. If things work out where we have time after that chat, we might start him on chakra control. With the amount that kid has, it's best to have him iron it out before he gets ready to start doing the smaller jutsu. We might be able to get him to use the clone jutsu properly, but I don't know."

"If we can't, we can ensure he knows the other forms of clones outside of the shadow one," Haku suggested and Zabuza nodded.

"If that's the case, I'll make sure the Hokage knows that the typical clone jutsu can't be used due to chakra reserve issue and get permission for him to use another kind while in the academy," he said. "It's never a bad thing to have various styles of clones in your arsenal anyway."

The boy nodded, then sighed as Hiashi and Naruto came to stand behind the swordsman.

"Are you ready to go, Haku-san?"

"I am, Hiashi-sama," Haku replied, moving towards the door. Once he was passed his father, his hand slid into Naruto's, easing the feeling of tension that had formed in his chest when the blond had gone with the clan head to change earlier.

"All right then, let's attend the meeting," Hiashi answered. "We shall see you soon, Zabuza-san. Good luck with Ibiki today."

"You three be careful. Haku, remember what I said," the former Mizu shinobi told his son.

"I will, Papa," he replied, turning with Naruto to follow the Hyuuga out of the house. As they exited the building, he smiled at his mate. "You look nice."

"Really?"

"You do," he insisted, sensing the tension from the other child. "Feeling nervous?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted, staying close to Haku. "I'm not good with people since the ones that usually are with me end up wanting to hurt me."

"Which won't happen again," the ice-using shinobi insisted. "We'll make sure of it. As for what happens in the council chambers, don't let them frighten you or make you nervous."

"Haku-san is right," Hiashi told the boy. "Remember what I told you and it'll be just fine. Now, I'm going to teleport us there to help keep things quiet until we're ready to make the announcement. Both of you hold onto me."

Each boy grabbed an arm and drew in a deep breath as the Hyuuga formed a seal and shaped his chakra, pushing it into the jutsu. The trio disappeared with a swirl of leaves and appeared in a small antechamber that the Hokage had let them use that was next to the room where the councils met with the village leader.

"Both of you stay here and come out when you hear Hokage-sama call for you," he reminded them. "Everything will be fine," Hiashi reassured the children before heading out of the room.

Haku gave Naruto a hug, holding him as the boy clung for a few moments. His voice was soft, keeping it quiet so it wouldn't be heard through the partially open door.

"He's right, Naruto-kun. Everything will be just fine; I'll help you make sure of that," he promised softly.

"I'm scared I'll wake up and everything will be a dream," the blond admitted, staying close to his mate.

"It's not a dream," he whispered in his ear. "Remember, I was right beside you when you woke up this morning."

Haku had been the recipient of the world's longest and tightest hug when the blond had woken up to find the other boy beside him. The room they had been given had one bed, and the two had slept curled up beside each other. The ice-using shinobi hadn't minded the hug and had whispered reassurances for a while until the other had relaxed.

"I remember," Naruto answered quietly. "I've never had anything go well before. Now I know who my parents were and have a husband. All of these good things are happening, and part of me thinks something really bad will follow."

"Not if I can help it," Haku assured him. "We're a team, Naruto-kun. You and I aren't just husbands; we're also friends and because of that, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're happy from this point on."

Naruto didn't answer but hugged him one more time, keeping quiet as the voices of the council carried into the small chamber. The older boy held him close while they listened to the meeting as the leader of the village began to call it to order.

"Good morning," the Hokage greeted the shinobi council. "There's a few items of business that needs to be addressed before the civilian council joins us. Please be seated so we can begin."

There was the sound of chairs being moved slightly before silence filled the room, and the older man's voice was heard once again.

"The first order of business this morning has to do with our numbers here on the shinobi council," he Hokage began. "As you know, the Namikaze seat has been empty since the passing of the Yondaime."

"Has the daimyo decided to dissolve that seat then," a voice asked.

"No, he has not, Uchiha-san," Sarutobi answered. "In fact, certain conditions were met yesterday and the seat will once again be filled. As some of you know, the Yondaime's heir has been hidden away and had not been informed of his heritage. Yesterday, I had the privilege of being there when one of the conditions regarding the information blackout was fulfilled and the blackout removed."

"You're being deliberately vague, Hokage-sama," another male voice replied, this one containing a touch of amusement.

"Well, an old man has to get his amusement somehow, Shikaku-san," the Hokage replied, teasing his chief tactician. "Naru-chan," he called out, summoning the two that had been waiting for his call.

Both boys exited the antechamber, moving to where the Hokage was sitting. Haku watched the group closely, alert to any threat to his mate.

"Yesterday, Naru-chan met this young lad and they chakra bonded," the old man explained. "There are witnesses to this event and as you all know, chakra bonding means that the two are married. One of the stipulations in the Yondaime's Will stated that his son had to be either a Chunin or married before he could be informed of his parentage and estate."

An older man, close to the Hokage's age, spoke up with an angry sounding voice.

"You have proof of this, Hokage-sama?"

"Anbu Team Six was there when the event happened," he answered mildly. "I called Hyuuga Hiashi to my office afterwards, and he confirmed the bonding."

"The boys are bonded," the Hyuuga clan leader said in response to the stares from his fellow council members. "Their chakra is intertwined and affecting each other even now."

"I hope you don't mind if we ask for another person to verify," a man wearing a dark blue haori and hakama asked.

"Of course not," the Hokage answered. "Aburame-san, would you be so kind?"

The man in dark glasses nodded, and a few insects flew out from under his sleeves. The boys did nothing as the creatures flew around them for a few moments before returning to their master.

"They are chakra bonded," Shibi informed them. "Namikaze-san's chakra is starting to flow at a more sedate pace, and there's a visible link the kikai have detected between them. Congratulations, Namikaze-san."

Naruto gave the man a smile and small bow of respect.

"Thank you, Aburame-san," he said to him in a polite tone of voice.

"So, this means the Namikaze clan is no longer inactive as of now," the Hokage opened. "So I would like to introduce Namikaze Naruto and his husband, Namikaze Haku."

Both boys gave a polite bow to the council, and Naruto spoke once he had straightened up.

"As I am currently underage, I know I cannot sit in my family seat at this moment so I will be using a proxy until I am of age. The proxy I have chosen is one who knew my father well and knows what he would have chosen to do in order to keep our village safe. I have asked Hyuuga Hiashi-san to be my representative here."

There was a long moment of stunned disbelief, and Haku's keen eyes picked out the ones who were disturbed by the news that had broken.

"Once again, I congratulate Namikaze-san on his nuptials and recognize his decision on proxy," Shibi said, breaking the silence. "Is your proxy also your guardian?"

"Hiashi and Haku's father are sharing guardianship," the Hokage told the Aburame. "Non-council queries can go to one or both of them."

There were a few nods amongst the group, and the older man continued.

"If there are no further questions, we should allow the civilian council to join us and make the announcement."

One of the Sandaime's guards opened the doors, allowing the other council admittance to the chambers and Haku went on even higher alert. While the shinobi council had some who weren't pleased with the events, they had respected it. The problem would be with this second council, and he would ensure they knew his husband was protected.

There were a lot of dirty looks directed towards Naruto as the new group settled in their seats. To Haku's delight, Naruto didn't flinch and pretended not to see them.

"Hokage-sama, before we begin, what is that thing doing here?"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed on the speaker, a merchant in certain foods that was a constant thorn in his side.

"I announced to the shinobi council that the conditions revolving around the Will of the Yondaime has been met. The Namikaze seat has been filled by a proxy chosen by his heir and when he is of age, Namikaze Naruto will dismiss his proxy and take his father's seat."

"Are you saying that brat is the Yondaime's son," a woman screeched, making the shinobi in the room flinch.

"Madam, you will politely refrain from addressing Namikaze Naruto by such disrespectful names," Haku said, voice soft but full of deadly promise.

"And just who are you?"

"He is Namikaze Haku, my husband," Naruto answered, copying Haku's cool tone. "We are chakra bonded, witnessed by Anbu and confirmed by both Hyuuga Hiashi-san and Aburame-san. Hokage-sama informed me of who my parents were, and I will do my best to follow in my father's footsteps."

"You have no right to speak to us like that," one man growled, glaring at the two boys. "You aren't the Yondaime's son; you're just an animal that should have been put down when you were born."

"Your ignorance is showing," Naruto answered, copying something Hiashi had told him earlier that day. "I am not an animal; I am a living human being who has not wronged anyone here."

"You're not human," the man snapped. "You're nothing but a murdering animal, and the Hokage should have killed you before you could hurt another innocent person."

Haku caught a glimpse of a knife as the man lunged, and he reacted before any of the shinobi in the room could. He stepped in front of his husband, left arm reaching out to knock the pitcher of water on the Hokage's desk over and forming a sign with his right hand while instinctively molding his chakra.

Sharp senbon created from ice went flying with a simple gesture and pinned the man to the wall as they buried themselves into the stone the tower was created from.

"Any violent action against my husband will be dealt with in a severe fashion; I will not tolerate him being hurt again. If he is harmed by an action taken by any of you or the people who feel the way you do, I will retaliate with extreme prejudice," the boy informed the group in a soft, cold voice.

"Namikaze-san will not be the only one," Hiashi said, glaring at the civilian council. "The Hyuuga clan will assist in defending Namikaze-sama, and I will go after anyone who has sanctioned such violence."

The Hokage rose, putting a gentle hand on Haku's shoulder. The actions the child had taken both surprised him and made him proud.

"He would well be within his rights to do so," the village leader told the group. "Namikaze Naruto has named Hyuuga Hiashi as his proxy, and Hiashi is also one of the guardians for him so any questions must be taken to either Hiashi or Haku-kun's father. Boys, thank you for your time. I apologize for the actions taken today."

Both boys bowed, then headed out of the room. They knew Hiashi would be busy for a while and had decided earlier to head back to the house once done with the council meetings. The two would have a Hyuuga escort not too far so they would remain safe.

After they left, they could hear an explosion of voices before the door closed behind them and the hallway was silent.

"Let's head home," Haku said to his husband, taking his hand. "Papa said he'd find some training for us to do when we got there."

Naruto grinned and walked beside his mate, feeling happy that he'd had someone in his corner this time. It had felt nice when Haku had defended him from the enraged man, and he desperately wanted to be able to return the favor someday.

Author's End Note – I hope everyone enjoyed the story. For anyone on a site that doesn't allow for update alerts, check out my profile for my yahoo group. I post alerts there. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. See you next time! ~ Laran


	7. Chakras and Unexpected Meetings

Author's Note – Well, tech issues suck. Plain and simple. I'm trying to get myself back into the swing of things, and I know this isn't as long as I'd have liked but just wanted to get something out for all of you to enjoy. Thank you so much for your kind words, and I hope you enjoy the read!

Disclaimer – I do not own "Naruto" nor do I make any money from this story.

Chapter Seven – Chakras and Unexpected Meetings

The boys changed after arriving home and after a quick look around the areas of the compound close to the house, realized that Zabuza had not made it back yet. So Haku took his mate outside to sit in the garden and quietly explained what chakra was, its importance to shinobi, and how his tenant affected Naruto's chakra reserves. Once the younger boy understood, the older one went on to share how their bond now affected their reserves. Naruto, who was proving to be a quick study, realized what his mate was saying.

"So our bond is a good thing and not just because we're not alone anymore," the blond asked, making Haku smile.

"Exactly," the dark haired lad answered, pleased with the swift way the other was learning what he had to teach him. "I'm able to help calm down your chakra while you are helping to increase my own reserves. We're a team in many ways, and we'll learn to utilize it more as we grow up. Right now, you need to learn to feel your chakra and begin to control it. The sooner we begin on that, the better it'll be for you."

"How do we do it?"

Haku turned so he could face his mate, taking his hands. This was an exercise he remembered doing in his past life, and he knew it would help Naruto find what to look for. It was his hope that starting him this quickly on control exercises would give him a head start when they began the academy in a few months. He remembered how much difficulty his favorite blond had with his chakra and wanted to make it easier for him if possible.

"Relax," he instructed. "Tell me when you feel something different, ok?"

After the other nodded, the ice-using shinobi relaxed and slowly began feeding his chakra to the other. The younger giggled once the exercise began, looking up at his mate.

"I feel it; it's cold but in a good way. It kind of tickles," he chirped, still giggling occasionally. "Is that because of the ice you used earlier?"

"It is," Haku answered, smiling at the other. "My kekkei genkai deals with ice, and my chakra can feel cold because of it. Your chakra will feel different because it won't be cold, but the energy will have the same kind of feel. Think you can find yours?"

Naruto nodded, looking determined, and closed his eyes to focus on the energy his mate had said he possessed. He didn't let go of Haku's hands as he continued his task, not feeling any form of impatience from his mate as he kept working on the job the other boy had set him on.

Both boys gave a gasp when there was a sharp tug through the forming bond, and they were out of their conscious state. Their bodies were still, holding hands, but it was obvious to anyone observing that something was not quite right.

Haku gave a groan, rubbing his hip as he climbed to his feet. He spotted Naruto not far from him, looking around in shock. The dark haired boy headed towards the blond, hoping he was all right.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not really sure," the older replied, helping Naruto up to his feet. "We'll probably find out more once we look around."

The blond nodded, falling into step beside the darker haired one. They looked at the scenery, wading through water that seemed to be receding in places. Haku picked out what looked like rusty, broken pipes and noticed they were slowly repairing themselves.

The boys wandered for a while, stopping when they entered a large room with a massive, ornate looking gate in the center of it. Most of the cage was shrouded in shadow, hiding the contents of it. Something about this seemed familiar to the ice using boy, and he looked at his mate for a moment.

"I know where we are," Haku murmured, hoping this wouldn't be a problem.

"We're in my head somehow, aren't we," Naruto asked, hand sliding into his mate's.

"Close but not quite right," a deep voice interjected. "We are in your mind but deep where your soul and mine combine."

A pair of amber eyes, touched with threads of dark red, appeared in the shadows and stared at the two boys. Both children stared back for a moment before the smaller child moved closer to the gate, a look of fascination on his face.

"You're Kyuubi?"

"I am, kit, and you are the Blessed meant for me," the spirit replied, watching the child that had bravely moved closer to his location.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll be able to explain more as you get older and learn to work with me," the Kyuubi replied. "What I can tell you now is that you and I were meant to find each other. It took time, but the kami have finally managed it."

"So we're going to be a team," he asked, trying to understand.

"Yes, kit, we are," the spirit patiently answered. "It'll take time and hard work, but we will be very formidable together."

Haku said nothing when the eyes of the ancient spirit turned towards him, meeting the powerful gaze with one that was both respectful but determined.

"You are both surprised but not," the bijuu began. "You are not what I expected for my kit's Destined One."

"I had heard you were enraged after Kushina-sama's seal failed, Kyuubi-sama," the ice shinobi replied in a voice both respectful and cautious. "I had not expected to meet you and had thought you would still be angry."

"For a time, I was," the being answered truthfully. "However, I was visited by Inari-sama not long ago and it was explained to me why this had happened. The truth was shared, and I gave my word to aid my Blessed until the time was right for things to move forward. I will also aid the other Blessed so that the path will be smoother when their time arrives with their Destined Ones."

Silently, Haku thanked Inari-sama for intervening. He'd watched Naruto's life and had seen just how enraged the fox spirit had been before the blond had befriended him. The battle between the pair had made things extraordinarily difficult for Naruto. In truth, he'd been rather worried about how the bijuu would take everything once the path the kami had intended for the Blessed and the bijuu to take had been revealed.

"I am grateful for that," he said softly. "You and Naruto will be stronger if you stand together."

"Yes, we will be and I will work with him to help him prepare for when he will need my chakra and abilities," he commented.

"Is there anything we can do for you," the boy asked, just happy that things were looking to be heading in the right direction.

"Continue to make Naruto happy," the Kyuubi replied. "With each passing moment, his mindscape improves because he's finding that he is cared for. If you keep on as you are, this will become bearable before too much longer."

Haku looked around, seeing the signs of an unhappy soul and his heart ached. He had no idea the pipes and water was because of Naruto's depression, which the boy had hidden so cleverly, and the brown eyes took on a look of determination as the younger boy addressed the spirit.

"I'm not alone anymore," Naruto said, laying a small hand on the bar of the cage. "I'm sorry you've been stuck in an awful place, and I'll do what I can to make it better for you."

"This is not your fault, kit," the spirit said, voice gentle. "Never blame yourself for that, understand? Their treatment of you was wrong and one day, you'll be able to prove to them that you are more than what they believe you to be. The important thing, kit, is that you understand you are innocent in this and need to fight to overcome whatever things they may throw your way."

"I'll do my best," the young boy told him, then tilted his head. "May I please see you?"

"Most find my appearance to be frightening," the bijuu warned his Blessed.

"I would still like to see you," Naruto said bravely, looking up into those amber eyes.

"As you wish," the spirit answered, moving out of the shadows and into view of both children.

The sheer size of the bijuu was intimidating; he filled the cage with both his physical form and chakra presence. His coat, while predominately red, held highlights in tones of various shades of brown, white, gray, and cream, and the colors made the Kitsune spirit gorgeous despite the terrifying aura around him. The nine tails moved, somewhat reflecting the bijuu's emotions as he waited for a reaction from the children.

Haku's breath caught when he spotted his mate reaching out to the spirit, and his hand rested over his heart when the small hand began stroking the bijuu's muzzle. He hadn't expected for Kyuubi to allow this, and it seemed both of them were enjoying the contact.

"So warm," Naruto murmured, petting the silky fur.

"That is how my chakra feels when I am at peace," the kitsune told him. "Now, I'm going to help you get a sense of what your chakra feels like. This way you'll know how to draw on yours alone as well as reach for mine if you need it. Are you ready?"

"I am," the child answered, blue eyes looking to red-touched amber ones.

Haku could feel the sensation of power filling the chamber as Kyuubi guided Naruto's chakra forward. While the kitsune's felt like a summer's day, warm with a hint of spice to it, the boy's reminded the ice shinobi of a spring day. It curled around them, lending a sense of warmth but with a tinge of coolness that held the reminder that winter was fading and life was returning.

The older boy smiled, eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensation. He could feel his own chakra reacting to it, pulsing gently in pleasure at the feeling of his mate's energy.

"Do you think you can find it now," the deep voice asked in a soft rumble.

"I think so," Naruto answered while Haku's eyes opened. "It feels different from yours so I should be able to find mine over yours."

"Good," the spirit said. "When you learn the exercise your mate has to give you, I want you to learn to reach for yours alone and then mine alone. Later, we'll learn how to mix them together for when you need to use it that way. Unless it's an emergency, reach for your chakra only. Mine is very potent and can harm you if not wielded correctly."

"Okay," the boy agreed, giving Kyuubi's muzzle one last pat. "How do we go back?"

"I'll nudge you both back out," the Kitsune told them. "Just relax."

Both children bowed politely and within a moment, the pair opened their eyes to spot Zabuza taking a seat next to them. They weren't sure how long they had been in Naruto's mindscape, but Haku knew that he had a lot to tell his father about everything that had happened so far.

The ice shinobi was worried about the look of fatigue on his parent's face and hoped that the meeting with Ibiki had not gone poorly. Although, knowing the swordsman as he did, his father had given as good as he'd gotten in that debriefing and he had to wonder if Ibiki was all right.

Author's End Note - Another chapter done. I really hope you all enjoyed this one! Please let me know what you thought of it. I know it's short, but I'm trying really hard to get back into the swing of things. ~ Laran


	8. Training and Planning

Author's Note – I apologize for how long it took to get this going. I've been dealing with a bad flare up of my fibro, and I simply couldn't get myself focused through the pain to write. Thank you all for your patience.

Disclaimer – I do not own "Naruto" nor do I make money from this story.

Chapter Eight – Training and Planning

After Zabuza had arrived, the sword master started the boys on their first joint training session. He had Haku guide the younger on stretches to help build flexibility as well as get their muscles prepared for training. Once he deemed them ready, he took them for a jog around the Hyuuga complex to help them warm up and build endurance. Sprints were added in the middle of the jog, and Zabuza was pleased to see that Naruto had a lot of stamina at his age.

Once that was out of the way, Haku was ordered to focus on chakra training while the older male guided Naruto through the first exercise used for training chakra control. From previous experience, Zabuza knew that the blond haired boy had a lot of chakra and getting it under some form of control was incredibly necessary. It took some time to get him to feel how much chakra was enough for the exercise to work, but the child was managed to get the leaf to stick to the back of his hand. Once he'd figured out how much was enough, the little boy was able to repeat the exercise with near perfection each time he'd been asked to try it again.

When he judged that Naruto had managed to learn the exercise, he sent the young boy into the house to attend lessons alongside Hinata and Neji. Hiashi had tested him last night after everything was done and found that the child did not know how to read or anything else. Zabuza hoped that Naruto would focus as intently on the lessons as he had the explanation for the chakra exercise as well as the need for it.

After they were alone in the training area, the swordsman turned to his adopted son, finding him working on a jutsu. Haku was quick to head to his father's side when he heard his name called, knowing there was a great deal for them to discuss.

"Yes papa," he asked, sitting down when the older male had done so. As he made himself comfortable, the boy spotted his parent using a jutsu for privacy and approved since he knew that what they had to talk about would really bode ill for their stay if it was overheard.

"We need to chat some," Zabuza began. "I was thinking on a few of the events that happened before Naruto became a Genin."

"As have I," Haku replied. "Namely what to do about the Uchiha since the clan's destruction caused a lot of problems for Konoha as well as Naru-chan."

"Exactly," he told his son. "Part of me wants to save the oldest brat because he was the only decent one of the two who survived. I don't want to see Naruto stuck in the same idiotic chase after a former teammate who didn't care about him. He wasted too much time on that promise and was hurt far too often."

"Same here," the ice using shinobi answered. "I also hate the thought of him being held back by that horrible team. None of them were good for him in regards to his emotional development as well as his growth as a shinobi, and we need to make sure things go better for him to grow this time around."

The two were quiet for a moment, reflecting on what needed to be done and how to accomplish the goals they had set for themselves. A thought occurred to the younger one, making him look up at his adopted father.

"From what I understood, Itachi was not given a fair chance to learn about teamwork and the like," Haku began, hoping his father would like the suggestion he was about to make. "What if you take him on as an apprentice once he graduates from the academy? You can work on building a bond with him and hopefully, he'll come to trust you before everything goes wrong. If he will come to you about things going on in the clan, you can help organize things so the senseless bloodshed won't happen. That should change things enough to keep certain events from happening as they did."

"That's a thought," Zabuza answered. "I do want to build up a swordsman team if the Hokage is willing. Maybe take a co-sensei and build a team of seven to start working on that particular goal once you graduate."

"I'm not sure he'll go for it, but it's worth a try. Konoha is known for four to a team no matter the ranking," the younger male observed. "A weapons team like that could be versatile for a lot of missions."

"That's what I was thinking," the swords master replied. "It might just be what's needed if we can't keep Akatsuki off of Naruto's tail."

"I wish we could start working on that problem now instead of waiting to take care of it," Haku groused quietly. "The idea of Naruto being hunted doesn't sit well with me."

"We have to get your body to match your mind," he chided his son gently. "As it is, you're nowhere near ready to go after any members of that group and while I can handle some of them, I need you for backup on the others. We can, however, start planning while we get your body caught up and then add new skills to your repertoire."

"I want to learn how to use the sword," he told his father, taking him by surprise. "Senbon are good for certain things, but I think I will have the speed to use one."

"It'll have to be one best suited to fit your frame," Zabuza mused. "You're going to be too slender for something Kubikiribocho's size."

"She'd be too big for me, and she's not fond of me either. I don't know why," Haku said to his parent. "But you know how to forge the gifted blades once the team is ready. I don't know why Mizu went for the huge swords, but we can go smaller but just as powerful."

"Yes, we can," the swordsman said. "I've got to get Naruto's speed and agility up to par first, but I think I can have the group chosen by the time you graduate. I'll have a lot of observing to do until then to find the teammates for you, the Uchiha kid, and Naruto, and I'll spend time working with you, Naruto, and the Hyuuga kids since I offered to help out there. Reminds me, I need to speak with Hiashi-san about that."

"If I remember correctly, Hinata-san will need confidence boosters and we'll have to make sure Neji and Naruto spend time together. We really don't want to have to deal with worrying about beating sense into him once he's older. It's a huge waste of time."

"Oh I agree," the boy's father told him. "Both of them are talented, and I want to see them reach their full potential. Given what I know of their abilities, I doubt they'll make good swordsmen but they'll be stronger when they're ready to be assigned to their teams after their Genin exams."

"And survive this time," Haku murmured, shuddering at the memory of Neji's death. Naruto had taken it so very hard, and he was determined to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Definitely," the swordsman answered. "He lost too many of his precious people last time around, and we'll find a way to keep him from losing most if not all of them. It's hard to say it won't happen because the missions shinobi go on always hold an element of danger to them. I just have to find a way to get those special individuals strong enough so the chances of them dying will be less."

"You'll manage it, Papa," the younger one reassured his father. "You are a hard taskmaster once you have a goal for your student. If I remember correctly, all of his precious people were eager to learn and utilize the skills they're taught."

"Let's hope they are because I'll get them strong enough for what's coming, and I'll drag them kicking and screaming every step of the way if I have to," the older male replied, looking grim. "Now, let's get some training done before someone thinks we're up to something."

Haku laughed, standing up as his father dispelled the privacy jutsu. The pair began working on sparring, both focused on getting the younger one back to full strength as soon as they could. Zabuza was also determined to continue to grow as a shinobi as well because he knew that certain members of Akatsuki would require more strength and skill than what he had to take them down.

After they had finished with their training, both of them headed back in to clean up and change. Haku slipped into the room where Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were being taught and began reading on a book he'd found in the Hyuuga's library. He needed to stay near his bondmate, and the dark haired male could see that his presence was helping his little blond calm down. The older boy felt better now that he was close to Naruto, and he focused on his book while the blue eyed male learned more words in his quest to learn to read and write.

Later that night, after dinner was over and all of the children had been sent to bed, Haku laid next to his mate and listened to him breathe. That was the only sound in the darkened room, and he took comfort from the soft breaths.

"Haku?"

"Yes, Naru-chan," he asked, rolling to his side and bracing his head on his hand.

"Thank you," the younger boy said softly.

"For what," Haku queried, a bit confused as to what his husband was thinking.

"Being there for me, teaching me, helping me," Naruto said to him, voice showing just how grateful he was. "No one has ever cared before except Hokage-Jii."

"The others were very wrong on how they treated you, and Papa and I won't let them do this to you any longer," the long haired boy told his mate. "You deserve to be happy, Naru-chan, and I'll spend every day of my life making sure that you have everything you deserve."

"Do you think my parents would be proud of me?"

The question was almost too soft to be heard, and Haku tugged his mate against him. He wrapped his arms around the small body, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I have a good feeling they would be, Naru-chan. You learned a lot today and barely made any mistakes when you were quizzed on it. As your bondmate and husband, I was very proud of you and I think your parents would have been too. You are very bright and have a lot of potential. Papa and I will do all we can to see you reach that potential and be happy as well," the ice shinobi told him, hearing the boy sniffle just a tad.

"I'm so glad you found me," Naruto told him, arms wrapping around the older boy to hold him as well.

"As am I, Naru-chan. You have become a precious person to me, and I don't want anything bad happening to you if I can help it. I want us to be happy in the future," Haku told him.

"Precious person," the blond asked, not having heard that term before.

"Someone in your life who you hold above the others around you. You love them and want them to be happy and safe," the other explained, knowing the Naruto of the past life had taken the idea of precious people to heart. "They're the ones you'll move heaven and earth to help."

"I've never been anyone's precious person," the younger child told him.

"Well, you are now, Naru-chan," Haku told him, kissing his forehead once again and snuggling him close to his heart. "I will fight to keep you safe and happy; I swear it to you."

"Can I do the same for you?"

"If you want to, Naru-chan, then you are certainly allowed to do so," he answered with a hidden smile.

"Good because you're my precious person," the little one told him before drifting off to sleep in his mate's arms.

Haku laid there for a while, silently begging Inari-sama and the other kami for the strength to ensure his Naru-chan would have a better future than what he'd had in the last time Haku had lived this life. The boy was claiming his heart, and the older boy wasn't fighting it at all because his mate was so very important to him already.

He just hoped the kami helped him because he didn't want to fail and let his sunshine filled mate see the darkness and death the Naruto of the last life had seen.

Haku drifted off to sleep, warmed by the small figure he held in his arms.

Author's End Note - I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. Please let me know what you think of it! See you next chapter. ~ Laran


End file.
